Confess Love
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: "Kau belum pulang, Hinata?" / "S-sou..." / "E-eh...? A-apa tidak apa-apa?"/Hinata hanya menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan. Ia merasakan sedikit sakit dipipinya membutikkan ia tidak bermimpi. / Cerita special NaruHina Fluffy Days 2015!


CONFESS LOVE

Yuki: "Hy, Minna! Ketemu sama Yuki-Chan lagi! Kali ini Yuki buat One-Shot saja, special NHFD! Eto… Yuki masih gak terlalu yakin dengan kemampuan Yuki dalam cerita ini, namun Yuki beranikan diri untuk ikut dalam Event ini. Mohon bantuannya Minna-san!" ^-^

_**CONFESS LOVE**_

_**Special NaruHina Fluffy Days**_

_**Genre: Romance, Fluffy (?)**_

_**Warning: tidak terasa romance, tidak terlalu Fluffy (?) dan masih banyak kesalahan pengetikan yang lainnya**_.

Enjoy ~~~

-Story-

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis pendiam tetapi segala harta dan semuanya ada pada dirinya.

Wajahnya yang cantik, rambutnya lurus dengan lembut dan juga kepribadiannya yang sangat baik hati membuat para lelaki akan berjejer menyatakan cinta padanya.

Namun, tetap saja gadis belia itu hanya melirik 1 lelaki, yap itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sang ketua osis yang sangat keren, cerdas dan juga baik hati.

Mula-mula Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto adalah ia yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang digoda oleh sekelompok preman.

Paras Hinata yang cantik memang sangat mengundang preman yang ada disana langsung terpikat.

Tapi sebelum ia digoda lebih jauh seorang laki-laki datang membantunya.

Laki-laki yang membuat Hinata mengenal apa arti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, yang membuat dia memimpikan orang itu.

Namun, karena kepribadian Hinata yang sangat pemalu, ia hampir tidak pernah mengobrol dengan sang pujaan hati, bahkan bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah. Bagi Hinata melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Namun ternyata hati sang gadis cantik ini tidak berpikir seperti itu. Ia ingin dekat dengan Naruto, ingin mengobrol dengannya dan juga ingin sang pujaan hati mengetahui akan perasaannya.

Tapi, Hinata tidak akan bisa mengatakannya, saingannya terlalu banyak dan ia juga tidak berpikir Naruto membalas perasaannya atau mungkin mengingat dirinya.

"Huh..." Hinata hanya menghela nafas dengan pasrah saja lalu melihat keluar jendela dari arah tempat duduknya.

Ia sangat mengharapkan kalau Naruto bisa membalaskan cintanya ataupun setidaknya ia mengenal dirinya.

Brakk

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka yang membuat sang gadis menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu itu.

Matanya sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto juga sedikit kaget melihat keberadaan Hinata didalam kelas.

"Kau belum pulang, Hinata?"tanya Naruto.

Hinata sempat kaget tidak percaya bahwa Naruto menyebut namanya tadi.

"A-ah... belum, Naruto-kun..."jawabnya dengan pelan sambil menunduk kebawah.

Naruto tampaknya mengerti, dan ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"N-Naruto-kun juga belum... pulang...?"tanya Hinata dengan pelan.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Belum. Aku harus memeriksa apa ada yang masih disekolah. Setelah itu aku akan pulang"katanya dengan jelas.

"_S-sou_..."

Hinata pun hanya terdiam, ia sekarang sedang panik dan bingung bagaimana untuk mengobrol dengan biasa dengan Naruto.

Karena ia hanya punya sahabat perempuan.

"Tapi, sepertinya semuanya sudah pulang. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"tawarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya kaget mendengarnya.

"E-eh...? A-apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah kaget.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula arah pulang kita sama. Aku akan mengambil tasku diruang osis, kau bisa tunggu aku didepan loker"ujarnya yang langsung pergi untuk mengambil tas.

Hinata semakin deg-degan. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa mengobrol dengan Naruto, bahkan pulang bersama.

Hinata hanya menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan. Ia merasakan sedikit sakit dipipinya membutikkan ia tidak bermimpi.

Lalu ia segera bergegas membereskan barang-barang bawaannya lalu menunggu Naruto didepan loker lantai bawah dekat pintu masuk sekolah.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan senyuman yang membuat Hinata merasa pipinya terasa panas.

"_Gomen_, kau menunggu lama?"tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah sedikit memerah ia mengatakan.

"Tidak, kok. Aku juga tidak menunggu lama"ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

Lalu setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan, disepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam tidak membicarakan apapun, atau bisa dibilang tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Udara pun semakin dingin dan membuat Hinata harus berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap hangat.

Memang musim dingin kali ini sangat dingin sampai membuat warga ikut merasakan dinginnya udara salju.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung membuka syal-nya dan melilitkannya dileher Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan itu sempat kaget dan melirik Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Supaya kau tidak kedinginan, pakai saja"ujar Naruto.

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun..."

"Tenang saja, aku laki-laki, tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkanmu kedinginan seperti itu"ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya berpikir sebentar lalu melepaskan sebagian syal-nya dan melilitkannya keleher Naruto.

"K-karena ini punya Naruto-kun. Tidak enak kalau aku saja yang memaikanya"ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah itu mereka tidak membicarakan apapun lagi. Wajah mereka berdua tampak memerah karena udara dingin dan gejolak yang aneh dalam diri mereka.

"Ah, Ramen"ujar Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung terhenti saat Naruto memandang salah satu _stand_ yang menjual Ramen.

Hinata melihat wajah Naruto berbinar-binar saat melihat Ramen yang sedang dijual oleh salah seorang pekerja.

Hinata sedikit tertawa dengan pelan.

"Kau mau kita kesana?"tawar Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun mampir ke _stand_ Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ohh... Naruto!"sapa sang Oji-san pada Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas sapaanya, dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Hinata pun duduk disamping kursi Naruto.

"Oh... hari ini kau membawa pacar, ya?"goda Ojii-san.

Yang membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung memerah.

"B-bukan, _Ojii-san_!"ujar Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan _Ojii-san_ hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Hai, hai_. Anak muda memang begitu"ujar _Ojii-san_ dengan tertawa nyengir.

Lalu _Ojii-san_ pun memberi Hinata dan Naruto semangkuk Ramen yang sangat menggoda selera.

Di udara dingin seperti ini memang pas jika memakan makanan yang hangat.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, dan akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju arah rumah mereka masing-masing.

Namun, Hinata merasa rumah Naruto berbeda arah dengan arah rumahnya.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata sampai didepan rumahnya, Hinata pun melepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya.

"_A-Arigatou_, Naruto-kun... sudah mengantarku pulang dan membayar Ramen"ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama, wajahnya yang sedikit memerah juga terlihat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau menemaniku sampai malan seperti itu. Aku tidak nyaman jika tidak mengatarmu sampai rumah"ujar Naruto denga wajah memerah juga.

"B-baiklah... aku akan masuk sekarang"ujar Hinata yang beranjak melangkah masuk kearah rumahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang kekar menahannya dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?!"ujar Hinata dengan kaget.

Naruto hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum...

"_Arigatou_, Hinata, kau sudah menemaniku hari ini"ujarnya dengan tulus.

Yang membuat pipi Hinata tambah memerah mendengarnya.

"S-sama-sama..."ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu meronggoh sakunya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"I-ini..."

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang berwarna putih perak kepada Hinata.

"Untukmu, maaf jika kau tidak suka"ujarnya sambil mengalungkan kalung itu pada leher Hinata.

Lalu setelah itu Hinata kembali direngkuh kedalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"_Suki desu_, Hinata"ujarnya dengan sangat lembut yang membuat Hinata yang mendengar itu menjatuhkan air matanya.

Tapi air mata Hinata adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Hinata tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya memeluk erat pemuda itu.

muncul salju-salju yang berjatuhan dari atas langit bersamaan dengan ciuman pertama antara Hinata dan Naruto.

Selang beberapa detik Naruto dan Hinata memisahkan diri.

"_Watashi mo kimi no koto suki desu, Naruto-kun_"ungkap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

-The End-

-Omake-

Hinata berjalan kedalam rumahnya yang disambut oleh cengiran adik perempuannya Hanabi.

"Ciee~~ yang baru jadian..."godanya dengan tersenyum kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya blushing saja.

"H-Hanabi...!"

Sedangkan Hanabi hanya tersenyum saja kearah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

-Omake End-

Yuki: "Akhirnya selesai juga! Ini cerita yang sangat menguras pikiran Yuki, karena Yuki masih harus belajar membuat cerita tentang Romance dan Fluffy (?) seperti ini. Minna-san yang membaca jangan lupa kasih Yuki Review, ya! Review kalian sangat membuat Yuki tambah semangat ^-^. Oke, Yuki mau pamit dulu. Happy NaruHina Fluffy Days, Minna-san!"


End file.
